


Come Fly With Me

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision fantasy au [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 'might', Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Awkward Russia (Hetalia), Belarus is more tsundere than yandere, Biromantic!Iceland, Care of Magical Creatures, Childhood Memories, Demisexual!Iceland, Didrik might show up at some point, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Folk Music, Kinda, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Merpeople, Minor Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Musical Instruments, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Graphic Violence, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, Pansexual!Alexander Rybak, Poor Iceland (Hetalia), Protective Norway (Hetalia), Protective Russia (Hetalia), Russia has Issues (Hetalia), Someone save poor Iceland XD, Spells & Enchantments, Sweden is a gay mess, Sweden is really gay, The violence isn't that bad i promise, Tsundere Belarus (Hetalia), Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Alexander Rybak has know about magic and the creatures that were created from it for as long as he can remember.So it's a pleasant surprise when his "Big brother" Norway shows him some things he didn't even know were possible.





	Come Fly With Me

**Olso, Norway 6:30 am**

The phone ringing is what got his attention.It was Norway.Alexander picked it up."Hello?"He asked.He that it must be something important if Norway was calling him this early.

"Hey Alexander,could you meet me in the park?"Alexander scratched his head."Yeah sure,why?"He heard a quiet laugh on the end."I have something cool to show you."Norway replied.Alexander thought for a moment."Sure I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay see you there."

"See ya"

Alexander ended the call. _I wonder what is is this time._ He thought to himself as he put on his jacket and headed out the door."Oh,almost forgot somethings."He headed back in and grabbed his phone and the book that Norway had given him for his eighth birthday.He smiled as he recalled the memory.Iceland had thought it was a terrible gift for a eight year old.Regardless,Alexander had loved it.He took it with him almost everywhere he went.The book was on mythical creatures,dragons,fairies,troll and the like.


End file.
